Happy Birthday Kaa-chan!
by cloudyeye
Summary: Menma meragukan kasih sayang Naruto -kaachan-nya pada dirinya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya? Dedicated to Naruto 's birthday! Sasunaru pair. Oneshoot! Rnr please


Happy Birthday Kaa-chan! 

Cast : Sasuke Naruto Menma (child)

Pairing : Sasunaru

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : K+ akhir T+

Warning : boys love, mpreg

Oneshoot

Don't like don't read

Otanjobi omdeto Naruto ^^ panjang umur dan selalu bersama Sasuke selama-lamanya hehehehe

Enjoy~~

Siang ini cuaca tampak sedikit mendung. Wajar karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Musim yang disukai oleh Tou-chan seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun. Bocah itu berjalan menuju rumahnya di pinggir kota setelah turun dari bis sekolahnya. Bocah berambut raven, bermata biru langit, dan tak lupa ketiga garis tipis di kedua sisi pipi kemerahannya. Bocah itu merengut kesal, karena sang Kaa-chan tidak datang ke kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah. Padahal kaa-chan nya sudah berjanji kemarin. Bocah itu mengeluarkan kertas undangan orangtua untuk datang ke sekolah dari dalam saku celananya. Bibirnya merengut lucu dan merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi kecil-kecil. Kertas kecil-kecil itu beterbangan seiring langkah sang bocah yang semakin berat menuju rumah. Angin musim gugur memang dingin sekaligus menyejukkan. Seperti sang ibu..

.

.

.

"Tadaima" sang bocah tadi masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya. Meskipun orangtuanya kaya, tapi sang ibu ingin rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar. Karena rumah yang terlalu besar akan menjauhkan keakraban mereka. Karena sebuah keluarga haruslah dekat satu sama lain. Saling mendukung, mendengarkan, dan menyayangi. Itu perkataan sang ibu yang diingat sang bocah. Sang bocah hanya mendengus mengingat sang ibu. Masih kesal karena ketidakhadiran sang ibu tadi pagi.

"Okaeri, Menma"

Sang bocah-Menma- memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa yang menyambutnya bukan sang ibu?

"Kyuubi-jisan? Kenapa kesini?" Menma meletakkan tasnya di kursi makan dan menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk ia duduki. Kyuubi sang paman sedang memasak shabu-shabu dan ramen kesukaan keponakannya. "Kau mengusirku huh?" Kyuubi memakai sarung tangan anti panas dan menaruh panci yang penuh dengan shabu-shabu yang masih mengepul panas. Menma merengut. "Aku kan hanya bertanya saja" Matanya berbinar tatkala melihat sepanci penuh dengan ramen diletakkan di atas meja oleh sang paman. Makanan kesukaan yang diturunkan oleh sang ibu.

"Aku kesini disuruh ibu mu, bocah. Untuk menemanimu dan membuat makanan untukmu" Kyuubi mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan menyerahkannya ke Menma. "Cepat makan. Supaya kau tinggi. Tidak pendek seperti sekarang" Kyuubi tertawa setan melihat Menma yang kembali merengut.

"Wajar saja aku pendek. Umurku kan baru 7 tahun! Dasar paman jelek!" Walau begitu Menma tetap sayang pada pamannya. Bocah yang selalu rangking satu sejak TK itu memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Kyuubi menegur Menma agar memakan sayuran shabu-shabu nya juga. Dan dua orang beda usia itu kembali bertengkar hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Setelah Menma makan, Kyuubi pulang dan berjanji akan datang 3 hari lagi. Menma menutup pintu dan menghela nafas. Rumahnya kembali sepi. Sang tou-chan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke akan pulang jam 6 sore nanti. Masih 3 jam lagi. Sang kaa-chan Uzumaki –Uchiha Naruto- tidak tahu akan pulang pukul berapa. Sasuke bekerja di perusahaanya sendiri sebagai direktur. Sedangkan Naruto, bekerja sebagai arsitek. Biasanya Naruto akan bekerja di rumah dan hanya merancang blue print untuk sebuah bangunan. Namun akhir-akhir ini Naruto kerap pergi saat Menma pulang. Dan baru pulang saat Menma tidur. Tidak ada lagi yang membacakan buku cerita untuknya.

Saat melewati tangga tak sengaja matanya melihat kalender. Kalender yang dilingkari warna merah di tanggal sepuluh bulan Oktober.

'Ulangtahun kaa-chan lusa..' Menma mendengus dan menaiki tangga kembali.

.

.

.

Di sekolahnya, Menma hanya termenung di kelasnya. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, namun dia masih duduk di bangkunya. Bekal yang disiapkan ayahnya tidak disentuhnya. Ayahnya? Mengapa Sasuke yang menyiapkan? Karena Naruto tidak pulang semalam. Mengingat itu Naruto kembali marah. Menma kan anaknya, kenapa tidak di utamakan?

"Hei, Menma. Kau mau makan siang tidak?" teman Menma datang dan duduk di depan Menma.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku"

Menma memandang temannya itu sebentar dan menghela nafas. "Ibuku tidak datang ke pertemuan kemarin, dan sekarang dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku untuk mengucapkan salam atau apa. Aku ragu dia sayang padaku atau tidak?"

"Mau kuberitahu cara agar membuktikan ibumu sayang padamu atau tidak?" Menma mengangguk antusias. Dia kelihatan imut jika seperti ini.

"Begini..."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Menma mengaduk-aduk sarapannya yaitu telur omurice dengan tidak semangat. Hari ini hari Sabtu yang artinya hari libur. Sasuke tidak bekerja dan tengah duduk sambil meminum kopi. Naruto masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Tou-chan.." panggil Menma pada Sasuke. Dan hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan 'Hn'. Sasuke melipat korannya saat Menma tidak juga berbicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ya, dia hanya lembut pada keluarganya saja.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tidak turun? Aku rindu Kaa-chan" Menma menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Menma. Dan mengusap rambut yang sewarna miliknya. "Kaa-chan mu sedang capek Menma. Dia butuh istirahat"

"Tapi Menma rindu Kaa-chan..hikss" Akhirnya air mata dari mata identik dengan ibunya itu mengalir juga. Sasuke mendekap putranya sayang. "Tou-chan tahu. Jangan menangis ya. Besok kita bertiga akan ke kebun binatang. Menma suka?"

"Kebun binatang?" Menma melepas dekapan ayahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ingus yang masih mengalir di hidungnya. Sasuke terkekeh, sungguh tampan ayahnya ini, pikir Menma.

"Iya, kita ke kebun binatang sekaligus piknik. Menma mau kan?" Sasuke membersihkan ingus Menma dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang dibelikan oleh Naruto.

Menma mengangguk senang. Dari dulu dia ingin sekali ke kebun binatang. Menma tersenyum, setidaknya besok dia bisa bersama kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Pagi pukul 10.00 Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma sudah bersiap menuju kebun binatang yang jaraknya satu jam dari rumah mereka. Menma asyik bernyanyi-nyanyi dan berceloteh sendiri saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik di jalan. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil tersenyum melihat anaknya dari kaca spion. Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Dia sungguh tidak sabar memperlihatkan pada putranya sesuatu yang dimintanya dulu.

Mobil pun berhenti di tempat parkir Kebun Binatang. Menma keluar terlebih dahulu dan langsung berlari ke dalam. Naruto panik melihat anaknya berlari begitu saja.

"Menma! Sasuke kau yang bawa keranjang pikniknya. Aku mau mengejar Menma dulu" Naruto langsung menangkap Menma yang dicegah petugas karcis di pintu masuk. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang memarahi Menma. Istri-pria-nya itu memang sangat menyayangi Menma melebihi Sasuke. Ckckck, Sasuke kau kalah dengan anakmu sendiri. #dipelototiSasuke

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, mereka berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat para binatang di sana. Menma sangat senang saat melihat gajah, jerapah, rusa, dan harimau. Tapi dia juga senang dengan binatang lainnya juga. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berkata, "Kalian tunggu disini dulu. Tou-chan mau beli es krim disana" Naruto mengangguk melihat Menma yang berdiri di depan kandang beruang putih. Jarak antara pengunjung dan binatang adalah satu setengah meter, dan dibatasi dengan parit selebar satu meter. Namun antara parit dan kandang binatang tidak ada jaring besi, yang ada hanya dinding setinggi dua meter. Menma teringat dengan perkataan temannya kemarin lusa.

'Kalau kau ingin bukti ibumu menyayangimu atau tidak, kau harus dekat dengan suatu bahaya. Pasti ibumu akan menolongmu'

Menma membulatkan tekadnya. Dia berabalik dan melihat Naruto yang memandang Sasuke yang bertanya dia ingin es krim rasa apa. Menma dengan diam-diam merayap di bawah celah kaca pembatas dan turun ke parit itu dan melompat sejauh satu meter. Baginya yang memiliki bakat olahraga dari ibunya pasti tidaklah sulit. Menma berbalik dan memanggil Naruto.

"Kaa-chan!"

Naruto menoleh dan langsung berteriak. "Menma!"

Menma tersenyum, rencananya berhasil. Namun, senyumannya langsung menghilang tatkala dia terpeleset dan tubuhnya terasa melayang di gravitasi. Suara benda yang jatuh ke dalam air membuat pengunjung histeris. Beruang-beruang kutub yang sedang berenang di air langsung menuju sumber suara. Karena sudah waktunya makan siang dan mereka belum diberi makan oleh petugas. Mengira suara yang jatuh itu adalah makananya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan eskrim nya dan berlari menuju kandang namun didahului oleh Naruto. Naruto langsung melompati kaca pembatas dan melompati parit.

Para beruang semakin banyak, dan mengepung Menma. Menma yang belum bisa berenang menggapai-gapai dari dalam air. Naruto tanpa ragu melompat ke dalam air dan menyelamatkan Menma. Didekapnya putra nya itu dan menatap tanpa takut beruang-beruang kutub kelaparan itu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan anakku meskipun kalian mencabik-cabik tubuhku ini" Sang beruang mengarahkan cakar besarnya pada Naruto dan Naruto dengan sigap menyembunyikan Menma di dada nya. Namun belum dirasakannya cakar besar itu, para beruang telah pergi dan mengejar ikan yang dilemparkan oleh petugas. Bala bantuan tiba dan Naruto menangkap tali dari atas dengan tangan kiri yang masih mendekap Menma.

Setelah sampai di atas, Sasuke langsung memeluk keduanya dan suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Beruntung dia tidak kehilangan keluarganya itu.

Menma membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto. "Hikss kaa-chan.. maafkan Menma" Naruto mengelus rambut basah Menma di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Menma. Yang penting kau selamat"

"Tidak, ini salah Menma. Kalau Menma tidak meragukan kasih sayang kaa-chan pada Menma, Kaa-chan tidak akan diterkam beruang"

"Kenapa Menma meragukan kasih sayang kaa-chan?" Naruto melepas dekapannya dan menatap Menma heran.

"Karena kaa-chan selalu sibuk. Selalu pulang terlambat, tidak membuatkan bekal untuk Menma, dan tidak membacakan cerita untuk Menma.."

Naruto tersenyum. "Karena Menma sudah rangking satu di semester kemarin, dan kaa-chan membuatkan kebun binatang ini sebagai kado buat Menma. Bukankah Menma ingin dibuatkan kebun binatang agar teman-teman Menma dan anak-anak yang tidak mampu bisa ke kebun binatang?"

Mata Menma membola. Kaa-chan nya masih ingat perkataannya setahun silam. Padahal dulu dia meminta itu karena keinginan sesaat saja. Kaa-chan nya memang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Menma memeluk Naruto dan berkata sambil sesekali sesenggukan.

"Happy birthday Kaa-chan. Terima kasih sudah lahir dan jadi kaa-chan ku. Kaa-chan yang terbaik. Menma sayang kaa-chan"

.

.

.

Owari

Sepulang dari kebun binatang , Sasuke mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumahnya. Banyak yang hadir di pesta ulangtahun Naruto kali ini. Para sahabat, orangtua Sasuke dan orangtua Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi. Saat semua sibuk memanggang dan bercerita akrab, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan merapatkan tubuh Naruto di balik tembok.

"Happy brithday Naruto dobe ku tercinta. Terima kasih sudah lahir dan menjadi istri dan ibu Menma" Sasuke mencium lembut kening Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan cinta dari Sasuke.

"Ini kado untukmu" Sasuke menyerahkan kado berwarna orange. Warna kesukaan Naruto. Dibukanya kado itu dan tampak jam pasir dengan warna orange.

"Agar kau tepat waktu mengerjakan proyek mu" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

"Huft, kau itu benar-benar tidak romantis teme. Tapi terima kasih" Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke kilat. Dia menunduk malu. Walaupun sudah mempunyai anak, tapi Naruto masih saja malu-malu. Ckckck.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Setelah pesta selesai, dia akan membalas perbuatan Naruto itu.

"Oh ya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari arsitek" Naruto memasukkan kembali kado dari suaminya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mengurus Menma dan ..."

"Dan?"

"...me-mengurusmu" Mata Naruto melirik milik Sasuke yang masih di dalam celananya. Namun tampaknya sudah menggembung.

"Heee? Kau nakal Naru-dobe" Sasuke menyeringai pervert dan menggiring Naruto ke kamar mereka. Biarlah pestanya belum selesai. Ada yang lebih penting dari pada pesta itu.

End

Who will u choose sedang dalam proses ya. Harap sabar. Maaf kalau ff nya jelek dan pasaran. Entah kenapa malah lebih ke tema hari ibu daripada ultahnya naru. Lol. Maklum saya ngetik 2 jam sendiri. Kkkk~~

Review please?


End file.
